


I hope so.

by HolbyCity_TraumaSurgeon



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: AAU, Bernie Wolfe - Freeform, F/F, berena - Freeform, holby city - Freeform, serena campbell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolbyCity_TraumaSurgeon/pseuds/HolbyCity_TraumaSurgeon
Summary: Set from the berena kiss from "the kill list" episode and follows what I imagined happened afterwards ! This is my first ever fan fiction story so hope you all enjoy !





	1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> There will be lesbian sex scenes in this fanfic!

Chapter 1

"Auntie Serena shall I call security?" Jason's voice was snuffed out behind the clink of the blinds snapping shut. Bernie quickly brought her hand back and grabbed Serena round the waist pulling her tighter into her as they continued to kiss. Serena kissed her with an urgent need,weeks of separation and wanting poured into every brush of her lips on Bernie's who kissed her back with the same passion and want. Serena couldn't hold back any longer and traced the tip of her tongue along the inside of Bernie's lips,then feeling Bernie open her mouth inviting further contact, her tongue moved deeper finding Bernie's. Electricity shot down Serena's core as she felt Bernie's tongue caressing her own. Bernie pushed Serena back into the office draws with a bump, rattling the printer. Nothing mattered in that moment, hands wandered in places they had never explored before. Serena could feel her heart pounding as Bernie's chest pressed hard against her own. Bernie pushed her hips deeper into Serena and moved her hand under Serena's shirt and up under the black top until she could feel the soft hot skin of her hips. Tracing the curve of her body her hand traveled further up her back feeling her bra line, she felt Serena moan into her mouth as their lips continued the passionate exchange. Almost forgetting that they were still in the office both of them began to feel the intense arousal building, the kiss was on the verge of turning into something so much more, reluctantly Serena pulled back from the kiss, taking in the first deep breath since Bernie's lips met hers. Her arms still tightly around Bernie's waist, not wanting to let her go just yet and rested her forehead on Bernie's. Smiling against Bernie's face she could feel both of Bernie's hand grasped tightly on her hips.  
"I think we need to continue this elsewhere." Serena whispered with a cheeky suggestive raised eyebrow as she looked up into the deep dilated brown eyes of her new lover. Bernie, still resting her forehead back against Serena's kissed her on the tip of her nose before finally releasing her head back upright so she could take in the beautiful flushed glow of Serena’s cheeks. Before Bernie had time to respond they both heard rattling of the door lock as security was unlocking the door. Instinctively they both released each other and quickly straightened their clothes and hair from their passionate fumblings.  
"Miss Campbell, Miss Wolfe." The security guard peering around the door stopped mid sentence as he caught glimpse of them both rearranging themselves and slightly smirked in amusement "S..s..sorry for the delay in getting you out. I will have a new lock and sets of keys sorted out asap." The security guy had a glint in his eyes as he turned and left. Behind him stood Jason with a huge satisfied grin on his face.  
"Auntie Serena does this mean you're a Lesbian now?" Bernie coughed as she tried to stifle a laugh which instigated Serena's elbow playfully nudging into Bernie's side.  
"Erm... well it's more complicated than that Jason. But me and Bernie are.... are together now yes." She looked at Bernie for reassurance who was giving Serena the most flirtatious grin from under her blonde wavy fringe and she walked over to her nephew, reaching out and rubbing his arm with her thumb affectionately. "Ok, are you going home with Bernie tonight? Did you want this?" Jason handed the bottle shaped wrapped gift over to his aunt.  
"After my night shift I am going over to the homeless shelter,it's a full English breakfast on the menu and they have better sausages than yours Auntie Serena." And with a cheshire cat grin he walked off and went back to work.  
"Er...R...right." Serena spluttered as she watched her nephew walk off, then looking back at Bernie and they both burst into laughter. Bernie walked towards her their eyes never leaving contact and she put her hand on the small of Serena's back.  
" I do believe I owe you dinner... " She whispered into Serena's ear and looking down with bashful shame, remembering the last time they had flirtations after theatre before she left. Feeling Serena's hand on her chin lifting her face until their eyes locked once more and she saw that gorgeous smile looking back at her.  
"I think you owe me more than dinner ms Wolfe." Serena's hand now on the back of Bernie's neck pulled her in and kissed her lightly on the lips before releasing her and going to fetch her bag and coat.  
"Well if you're supplying the Shiraz I'm in!" Bernie's flirtatious response made Serena chuckle.  
"If this suspiciously Shiraz shaped gift is anything to go by you've already covered that!" Serena waved the gift in triumph with the biggest smile.  
Bernie changed out of her scrubs and back into her shirt, with her cream jacket perched loosely over her shoulders, she met Serena back in the office and they both headed out of the door. Feeling a set of eyes following them they turned and saw Fletch grinning at them, both giving bashful smiles back at him and then headed out of the AAU.  
" I erm.. arrived in a cab this morning, what I mean is I haven't got my car."  
"So what your implying is that you need a lift, I'm sure I can accommodate you there." Both women beamed as they felt the overwhelming flirtation between them again and how good it was to be together, but now it felt different, now they were together.


	2. Chinese takeaway anyone?

Chapter 2

The car was filled with a nervous excited charge and both women had hardly spoken a word, they didn't need to,they knew what the evening would lead too. Bernie clutched a bag of Chinese take away and an extra two bottles of Shiraz between her feet that they had picked up on the way. Serena's fingers tapped the steering lightly through nerves or maybe impatience as they sat stopped at at red light. It had begun to rain and the swishing of the wipers sloshing the rain away was the only sound that broke the dim.  
" Serena....." Bernie reached out to steady Serena's hand on the wheel feeling the warmth as Serena's fingers entwining with hers. "We don't have to be together tonight.... if your..... your not ready.... or." Before Serena had time to answer the light went to amber then green, untangling their fingers so Serena could pull away.  
" Bernie I lov.... I ..I haven't seen you for more weeks than I care to think about. Tonight I just want to be with you." Bernie looked down and nodded, hearing those words from Serena after all that had happened almost brought a tear to her eye that in true army style she swallowed down.  
They pulled up outside Bernie's apartment block, even in the dark it looked quaint with an outside communal garden area that had lights leading up the path to a bench under an arch of flowers. Bernie had wanted to pick up a change of clothes as she hadn't been back to her place since she got back from Kiev.  
They both got out of the car, the rain had eased slightly but it still hung in the cold air, Serena reached out and held Bernie's hand as they walked up to the door. Making their way up to Bernie's floor, the hallway was quiet as Bernie fumbled with her door key into her flat.  
"Forgive the state of the place, housekeeping has never been my strong point". Bernie made her way over to the kitchen to place the takeaway bag onto the counter. Serena's eyes jotted around the open plan studio flat with a smirk taking it all in, she liked it. It wasn't messy really just quant, she could tell Bernie didn't spend much time here. She had a couple of two seater sofas facing each other, both with various jackets that had been discarded and left after a long shift, in between was a small glass coffee table in the middle. Further back there was an open door revealing the bathroom. That was the only door in the place, next to the bathroom on the left was large double bed next to a large open plan sliding glass door leading to a small outside balcony overlooking the communal garden, being on the third floor the view of the trees and buildings lighting the skyline was rather lovely. Further to the left of Serena was the kitchen area where Bernie was quickly checking the letters that she had retrieved from her mail box on the way up skimming through them briefly. Serena stood there for a moment looking at Bernie's outline, her back was towards her and her head was down. Serena couldn't help but admire her figure, her eyes wandered from her legs up to her head. Her hair was loose and wavy the way Serena loved it and she smiled to herself. Placing her handbag and jacket onto the small dining table in front of her she made her way into the kitchen. Bernie turned round ready to get on gathering her overnight things when she was startled by Serena.  
"S..sorry .... I.." Serena stopped mid sentence as her eyes dropped to Bernie's lips. Serena's heart was pounding, her lips slightly apart as her breath became short. Before she could do anything Bernie's lips collided with hers with a bump causing Serena to step back. This time she felt Bernie moan against her mouth, Serena pushed her back against the counter matching the pressure of Bernie's kiss. Their tongues found each other instantly, Serena tangled her fingers in Bernie's blonde waves under her neck, holding her head steady to deepen the kiss. Bernie had both hands firmly on Serena's hips bringing her tighter into her own. Serena's lips continued kissing with passion as her hands left Bernie's neck and began to fumble with the buttons of Bernie's shirt. Starting from the top and making her way down one button at a time, she could feel Bernie's chest rise and fall quicker and deeper. Bernie's hands crept under the material of Serena's shirt holding her hips and caressing the soft skin at the small of her back, firmly pressing Serena harder into her. Bernie pulled back and moved in to kiss the dip of Serena's neck moving her hand up behind her head, Bernie was emersed in the sweet smelling perfumed skin of her neck, kissing her urgently and tracing her tongue over her skin. Serena pops the last button of Bernie's shirt open, Bernie leant back from her and looked Serena in the eyes so affectionately.  
"Serena.....a..are you sure?" Serena's grabbed handfuls of both sides of Bernie's open shirt that now hung loose over her shoulders and tugged hard forcing Bernie even closer to her. Their heads so close together now, both could feel each other's ragged breaths on their lips.  
"Bernie.......Take me to bed!"


	3. Undeniable Sexual Chemistry

Chapter 3

Serena tugged the handfuls of Bernie's shirt and pulled her in and kissed her full force on the lips, Bernie didn't need anymore encouragement and began to walk Serena backwards kissing her back with an intense desire. Serena peeled Bernie's shirt off her shoulders a slung it on the floor, Bernie had begun to do the same with Serena's tugging it off her arms and letting it fall to the floor. All the while Bernie was kissing Serena and guiding her backwards and towards the bed, Serena had begun to moan with anticipation as Bernie raised Serena's black top up her body and over her head. Almost reaching the edge of the bed, they both began to fumble at each other's trousers desperate to get them off as quick as possible. Bernie getting there first releasing her lips from their kiss as she pulled Serena's trousers down and off over her feet, Serena followed suit and removed Bernie's trousers with the same if not more haste. Both now just in their underwear they began to kiss again, the feeling of their bare skin touching for the first time made both women shudder and moan with pleasure. Serena felt the edge of the bed touch the back of her legs and Bernie continued nudging her back. Serena crawled backwards into the bed as Bernie moved to climb on top of her. Serena rested back onto her elbows as Bernie moved her kisses to the crease of her neck and then to her bra straps, kissing and moving them down and over her shoulders, her fingertips caressing the skin with each move. Bernie's kisses traced where the bra strap once was, first one shoulder and then the next. With one hand Bernie had unclasped Serena's bra and began to remove it slowly so she could trail her kisses down her collar bone and over the top of her breasts. Serena's head had dropped back and her chest lifted to get as close to Bernie's mouth as possible, her breathing had become rapid and her heart was pounding. Serena's fingers grasped the back of Bernie's head keeping her close to her body and her kisses moved lower. Bernie revealed Serena's breasts and had thrown the bra into the dim lit room hearing it land somewhere in the abyss. Her mouth so close now to touching her nipples for the first time, Bernie's desire was on fire and unable to resist any longer took Serena's left nipple onto her mouth. She felt Serena writhe under her with utter pleasure and Bernie rolled her tongue around the warm sweet tasting nipple, feeling it become hard with each touch Bernie teased it with. Serena now dropped into the bed her back flush with the soft cool sheets, so in contrasted with her burning skin. Berenice continue to press her weight onto Serena holding her down so her mouth could explore all the places she had been fantasising about for months. She felt Serena's hands moving and lightly tracing her fingernails over her back. Bernie moaned as she then felt her tugging at her bra clasp to release it. Bernie couldn't believe this was real, she had imagined this a thousand times and now she was almost naked straddled over Serena and taking her nipples into her mouth over and over again. After a slight battle Serena found her mark and released the clasp and began to peel the straps over her shoulders, Bernie raised herself up to help Serena remove the small sexy black bra. With a swish of her hand Serena whipped the bra off and flinging it away before Bernie resumed her position on top of her, they began to kiss again, both women groaning with pleasure as they both felt the others hardened nipples touching their own. Serena, shimmied up and further onto the bed and Bernie followed suit, lips still engaged with each other but now that they were both fully laying on top of the soft bed, covers had been roughly pushed aside in the scrambling of passion. Bernie's tongue now so deep into Serena's mouth, both manically exploring the others, tongues clashing and sending electricity through both women's bodies. Bernie could feel the increasing desire building between her legs, she moved from Serena's mouth back to kissing and tracing the skin of Serena's neck, the smell of her perfume enticed her nostrils as she began kissing a trail further down her body and to her ample breasts. Reaching her nipples again briefly teasing and nibbling while her hand clasped the other nipple, the noises Serena was projecting told her that her mouth was alighting the right zones. Serena slid both sets of her fingers through the trauma surgeons soft blonde curls and began to push her head further down her body. Reaching her navel Bernie continues circling the naked skin with her tongue enjoying every new texture and scent of her. Serena's hands pushed again on her head encouraging her to travel further down. Bernie looked up searching for her lovers eyes as Serena looked down, her face flush with passion, biting her lip she nodded to Bernie as her head was pushed down once again. The ivory lace of Serena's underwear tickled Bernie's chin as her kisses reached it, tracing the top of the elastic sensually and teasing as she sporadically let her fingers drop under the material. Slowly her fingers began to edge her knickers down, Bernie watched as she revealed Serena. Now completely naked to enjoy just how beautiful Serena's womanly figure was, so perfect and Bernie quickly slid her knickers further down her legs and off over her feet. Tracing kisses back up Serena's thigh she felt her open her legs letting Bernie in. She could see how much Serena was turned on and felt butterflies in her stomach as she pushed two of her fingers inside her. A guttural moan escaped from Serena's mouth as her hips started the thrust to match the rhythm Bernie's fingers had now started. Not being able to hold back any longer Bernie's mouth moved closer, her tongue easily finding her clit through her wetness. The tip of her tongue swirled and teased as her fingers kept the pace, Serena's hands on the back of Bernie's head pushing her deeper as her orgasm grew closer.  
"B...Bernie.... I'm.....I'm...I'm coming, I'm coming." Bernie sped up her thrusts and her tongue pushed around her clit deeper guiding her to her climax. With one huge buck of Serena's hips she gave out a cry of utter pleasure as she came hard against Bernie's mouth and fingers. Bernie crawled up Serena's limp body kissing as she went, Serena was still moaning and breathing heavy. Looking rather pleased with herself Bernie began kissing Serena's jaw line as she saw the pleasure and flush that still resonated on her face. Serena wrapped her arms round the base of Bernie's spine needing to feel her still close pushing her hips down hard, rippling the remaining electricity from her orgasm out. Her eyes were shut and her head resting to the side, catching her breath back as her body tried to process the enormity of what Bernie had just made her experience. Her heart rating slowly getting back to a normal rhythm she open her eyes to see the beautiful glowing face of Bernie looking down at her, the perspiration on her forehead sticking some of her fringe to her skin. Bernie's eyes were dilated still and pierced into the core of Serena, she had never felt so intimate or so close to anyone like this before and the feeling was overwhelming. Serena cupped the warm cheeks of Bernie's face stroking her skin with her thumb as Bernie lightly kiss it on it way over her lips.  
Serena beamed a smile at her and Bernie still had the satisfied smug grin knowing she had given her partner all she had.  
"I love you Bernie." She took a deep sigh as she felt the relief in finally saying aloud the words she had kept to her herself all these months. "I really do love you." For the first time ever she saw a swell of tears building up under Bernie's big beautiful brown eyes. Bernie leant in and kissed her lips so soft and so passionately before looking back into Serena's eyes.  
"And I love you Serena, you are very much the one." Serena blushed a smile and took Bernie in for another kiss.  
"I think it's time I showed you just how much I love you ms Wolfe." Serena's cheeky banter always made Bernie smile. Serena rolled Bernie over onto her back pinning her arms above her head. They both looked at each other and smiled.  
"My turn." Serena kissed the words into Bernie's mouth.


	4. Serena's first time

Chapter 4

Kissing down hard on Bernie's mouth she could taste her own sexual pleasure on her lips. Holding Bernie's hands firmly above her head, entwining her fingers with Bernie's. There bodies flush together and Serena could feel the wetness of Bernie's arousal on her own, an experience she had never had before. She found it sexually exciting knowing that she was the cause of Bernie's desire. Serena's hands moved from Bernie's and began to run up and down the length of Bernie's hips and sides. Bernie's body moving in a wave like motion matching every tingle of her touch. Serena began to kiss over Bernie's collar bone, her skin slightly damp with perspiration and Bernie moaned under her breath. Although Serena was slightly nervous about her first time with a woman she found that instinct took hold and she kissed further down the middle of Bernie's small breasts eagerly aware of how close she was to her nipples. Without a thought Serena reached out her right hand and took the hardened nipple between her thumb and index finger and began to tease it. Her mouth claimed the other one and the feeling of her tongue rolling around this gorgeous woman's nipple made Serena's sexual urge come alive once again. She could feel Bernie writhe and grab her neck and shoulders guiding her to the sweet spots she wanted kissing or touched.  
Her mouth still enveloping her sweet small nipple as the hand that was grasping the other began to travel down Bernie's body, the tip of her fingertips skimming over her hot skin towards her hips. Bernie new what was about to happen and moaned as she open her legs wider to let Serena in. Serena felt surprisingly confident, she felt she had seen enough of Orange is the new black to know the basics. Smiling to herself at this amusing thought she continued sucking harder at Bernie's nipple, Serena was enjoying this power far too much as her hand reached Bernie's underwear. Serena didn't wait or tease at this moment she wanted to feel Bernie now! Her hand tugged itself under the elastic of Bernie's boy pant underwear and felt the heat from her. Before Bernie could take a breath, Serena's two fingers slide over her clit and found their way inside of Bernie. Serena was taken back at how fantastic Bernie felt clenching around her fingers and drew back from Bernie's nipple to take a breath and moan herself. Excited by the pleasure Serena began to thrust her fingers in and out with a quickening pace, she could hear Bernie moaning and saying Serena's name under her breath. Serena knew Bernie was close and removed her fingers and brought her hand up to Bernie's clit. The excitement of this sent both women into meltdown Serena moaned so loudly as Bernie let out a cry and dug her fingers nails into Serena's shoulders in an attempt to ground herself. Bernie's cry began to match each circling motion of Serena's fingers and she knew she was about to come.   
"Don't stop....S..Serena...... please don't stop." Serena's pace quickened and Bernie's hips thrust against her hand matching the rhythm and feeling her climax gathering pace. Lifting her left leg up so her knee was facing the ceiling and her foot hooked around Serena's body and her arm holding it in place, her hips thrust with such force she came so hard onto Serena's hand. Bernie let out the longest deepest cry of pleasure, she went rigid as her orgasm took her and sent her body into convulsions. Serena now laid on her side next to her and moved her hand from her clit and place it around her hips pulling her close to her and resting her head onto Bernie's shoulder.  
"I've missed you." Bernie's words sounded so raw that Serena moved her head up to look at the very flushed face of her love. A single tear slid over her cheeks and she saw Bernie was actually in tears.  
"Bernie?" Serena pushed herself up onto her shoulder raising her above so she could get closer to her, Bernie turned her head and looked back at her and smiled.   
"I have never felt that way before...I .." Serena cut Bernie's words off and kissed her so softly on the lips feeling the tears that still clung to Bernie's cheeks. Pulling back to see Bernie looking back at her with a smile, looking so beautiful and vulnerable at the same time.  
"Shhhh my darling it's ok, I'm here." And with that they wrapped themselves around each other, legs and arms all entwined. Both starting to feel the cold now on their clammy skin and Serena reached behind her and pulled the quilt over them. Their bodies beginning to come back to earth and their heart rates slowly getting back to normal. Laying in each other arms quietly contemplating what they had just done and touching and stroking each other affectionally, tiredness started to succumb the pair of them and they began to fall asleep. Serena leant over to Eskimo kiss Bernie before finally falling into a deep sleep using Bernie's shoulder as a pillow. Bernie laid there for a few minutes more looking up at the dark ceiling and smiling to herself, her arm under Serena's head and around her shoulder, her hand firmly grasping Serena's arm. She pulled Serena closer into her and kissed her on her head as she began to close her eyes.


	5. "Hey you."

Chapter 5  
Serena began to stir, the side of her face felt slightly numb from her deep slumber and she raised her head and realised she was still wrapped around Bernie who was still fast asleep in front of her. Laying her head back down she watched Bernie as she slept remembering everything from last night and reached out to stroke her face. Bernie's eyes opened and took a moment to focus, then Bernie saw Serena's eyes looking back at her and she grinned from under her untamed blonde fringe.  
" Hello you." Serena's voice breaking the silence, she felt Bernie pull her closer into her and buried her face into the pillow feeling bashful.  
"Good morning." Was all that Bernie could think to say, Bernie's mind in overdrive going over the *what if* scenarios of Serena regretting having sex with her last night.  
"Last night was.....was fantastic." As though she had read her thoughts Serena's honesty caused her to be the one to now blush and hide her face slightly into Bernie's shoulder. All Bernie could do was smile, her hands still caressing Serena's naked body. Lifting Serena's chin up off her shoulder with her index finger Bernie plunged her lips onto Serena's kissing her slow, the kiss soon became more intense and intimate as their tongues met once again and Bernie now was half straddled over her, her knee nudging itself between Serena's legs. Bernie felt Serena's arms move over her shoulders embracing her and pulling her in, gasping when the impact of Bernie's knee hit a sweet spot between her legs. It was still early in the morning and the sun hadn't yet risen.  
"If you don't pack this in we'll both be late." Serena didn't want to have to remind them that they couldn't stay in bed all day but she knew if she let herself bury any closer into Bernie's body that she wouldn't be able to resist making love to her again and never leave this warm cosy place she was in.  
"Five more minutes and then I promise we will get up." Bernie's lovingly cute begging expression made Serena's heart melt.  
"Oh all right five minutes Ms Wolfe." And she brought her down for another full blown kiss.

After about 20 minutes of kissing and touching Bernie finally made moves to get ready for the day. She swung her legs around and sat on the edge of the bed, cheeks flushed as she look back over her shoulder, her fringe covering most of her eyes and giving a sexy grin to Serena who was laying with the covers pulled back exposing her breasts and Bernie couldn't help but admire her beautiful womanly curves. Serena watched as a very naked Bernie stood up and walked over the the bathroom door. Bernie disappeared into the doorway only to pop her head back around the door frame with a raised eyebrow and a sexy side grin, signalling suggestively with her index finger for Serena to follow. Raising her eyebrow back Serena climbed out of the bed, the top of her legs still damp from their sex the night before and there heated morning fumbles. Serena walked into the bathroom to see Bernie leaning over to put a towel on the floor. Bernie was on full display and Serena couldn't help but stare, seeing her under the bright light of the bathroom bulb left nothing to the imagination. Suddenly realising her own nakedness she felt herself become bashfully shy. Bernie stepped into her spacious walk in shower and turned on the water, the sudden whoosh of the water broke the quiet of the flat and Bernie fiddled with the tap adjusting the temperature. Bernie turned and held out a hand to Serena who had her head down,seeing that she seemed slightly embarrassed Bernie walked towards her and placed her hands on Serena's hips nudging her head upwards with her head and finding her lips with her own. Removing her hands and releasing the kiss she held Serena's hand tenderly and led her in to the shower, the sudden heavy patter of warm water over her skin made her shudder. Stepping in to the shower Serena followed Bernie in and closed the door, Serena's heart was thumping so hard as this was the most erotic thing she had ever done. The water ran over both women, their breasts glistening as the droplets dripped down over their nipples causing them to become hard. Bernie leant in and kissed Serena opening her mouth to find her tongue and their arms wrapping around each other in an embrace. The water enveloped them and Bernie's blonde waves had become wet and hung flat to her head, both moaning against each others mouth as the kiss deepened into sexual passion. Bernie suddenly pulled back from the kiss and turned a unprepared Serena around and pulled her close so that Serena's back was flush to Bernie's front. Serena could feel Bernie's nipples against her back and the soaked short wisps of hair between Bernie's legs touching the cheeks of her bum as Bernie pushed Serena up against the tiles of the shower wall, pinning her there. Bernie tilted her head to the left and began to kiss Serena at the base of her neck and Serena moaned as she brought her left arm up and grasped the back of Bernie's head pushing her head deeper into the kiss. Serena steady herself against the wet tiles with her free hand as Bernie's hands travelled around to the front of Serena's wet body and cupped her full breasts, all the while continuing the kissing and biting at her neck. Keeping her left hand cupped over her breast, her right hand started travel further down her body, fingers gliding over her wet skin with ease. Finally Bernie's fingertips found Serena's lips and she slid them in brushing over Serena's erect clit that was eagerly waiting. Serena who was still completely pinned against the wall, almost let her legs buckle underneath her when Bernie began to tease and circle her, the pleasure sparking the tiny hairs all over her body to stand up on end. The deep erotic sounds coming from both of them as the desire quickened and the sex became frantic and desperate echoed around the shower,the steam from both their bodies and the endless stream of water filled the shower space. Serena could feel her orgasm rising as Bernie's fingers enveloped her clit, the friction of her movements encouraging Serena's hips to thrust in time against them trying to speed Bernie's rhythm and send her over the edge. Suddenly out of nowhere her orgasm exploded and sent an immense shrill out of Serena's mouth as she bucked her hips repeatedly to utterly exhaust all the sexual tingles rippling out of her body. Bernie was kissing the top of Serena's spine and shoulders affectionately, holding her up steady as her body embraced the electricity that was beginning to fizzle out of her. Both women stood slumped against each other, Bernie's head resting between Serena's shoulder blades. Serena circled herself around within the confines of Bernie's continual grip and rested her head on Bernie's forehead. Shaking her head to herself in disbelief at how she was falling deeper in love with the woman. Kissing her with so much love as the warm water continued to run over them and they began to wash each other sensually to get ready for work.


	6. More than just work colleagues.

Chapter 6

As they made there way out of the door Bernie grabbed a set of keys that sat in a bowl full of random crap, lifting them up and jingling them playfully to Serena.  
"My car?" Bernie cocked her eyebrow from under that luscious fringe as she broke into a flirtatious smile.  
"Chauffeured to work in style, you do know how to treat a girl." Serena oozed sexual flirtation, enjoying the freedom of it and Bernie's cheeks flushed as she fantasied about all she still wanted to do to Serena.  
They had stopped at Serena's on the way through so she could change into fresh clothes, she came out of her door in a cream jacket with a long scarf decorated with splashes of orange,white and brown. Underneath she was wearing and orange shirt and a clean new black top underneath. Handbag flung over her shoulder she locked the front door and made her way over to Bernie who was waiting for her in the car.  
Serena was quiet on the short car ride, her fingers nervously twiddling with the bottom of her scarf. Bernie wondered what was going in Serena's mind after all that had happened over the past 24 hours. As they pulled into the car park of the hospital Serena took a deep breath as though she was preparing for battle. Bernie pulled straight into an open parking bay and they both looked at each other, both smiling at each other as though to subconsciously project their love without words. They both got out of the car and made there way to the hospital entrance, ambulance sirens already bouncing echoes off the buildings, a noise that both of them were so used to they hardly notice its existence anymore.  
Serena's pace was quick and Bernie walked parallel, her long legs easily keeping up the hasty strides. Bernie had a slight smirk of contentment on her face as she reached her right hand down, extending her index finger to affectionally stroke the top of Serena's hand. Looking down Serena caught was Bernie was doing and quickly withdrew her hand and pretended to fix the bottom of her hair.  
"Are you in a hurry?" Bernie looked puzzled at her lover who looked nervous and flustered.  
"Ah, well you know me, like to lead by example." Serena's eyes avoiding contact with Bernie's, her pace quickened further.  
"But were half an hour early?" Bernie looked round at Serena as the wind blew her blonde waves backwards out of her face, both women's steps still hurried.  
"Oh, well as my mother used to say '*punctuality is the art of waiting for the careless.*" Bernie's head went down getting the point, Serena was uncomfortable.  
"I see." Bernie raised both her eyebrows and titled her head slightly to the left and walked ahead of her.  
"No, Bernie." Serena's pace stopped dead, Bernie's feet stuttered and stepped back to face her. "It only takes one monkey for the jungle drums to start beating round here." Bernie looked around to see Jac Naylor looking at them and nodded in understanding.  
" Yeh,I remember." Her head turning back and looked longingly into the eyes of Serena, in the background the clip clopping of horses hooves began to creep into the forefront above the hospital drone.  
"Let's enjoy the peace while we can." Serena gave a smile, as Bernie's eye caught a glimpse of something in the corner of them and moved to focus on it.  
"I'll tell you what. If tongues do start wagging around here it won't be because of us! " As her eyes continued to watch a talk dark handsome man embracing an older woman, both straddled on a horse that trotted towards them. Both women grinned puzzled amusement at each other.

Later that day Serena was in the office alone working on some paperwork, her thoughts turned to Bernie's son Cameron who had unexpectedly turned up on AAU with the trainees earlier that day. She wondered if Bernie was ok,she knew the difficulties she had had between her kids going through the divorce. Now though she was *with* Bernie, how was that going to be received by her son? Working in the same hospital! Serena felt worry in the pit of her stomach. The door suddenly sprung open, it was Fletch.  
"Sorry, its Mr Dean, bed 4, refusing to let us take any blood." With a roll of her eyes Serena took a deep sigh.  
"I'll be right there, give me five minutes or so." Serena shuffled her paperwork making sure she left it in a state so that she remembered where she was for when she returned to it. Fletcher who was still hovering in the doorway lowered his voice to a whisper.  
"By the way Ms Wolfe?" He nudged his head motioning to Bernie. "You and her all ok now?" The sudden change in topic made the heat in Serena's cheeks inflame.  
"Fletch this is hardly an appropriate work conversation." Getting the hint Fletch made moves to leave. "Fletch." Calling him back in she gave him a cheeky suggestive smile. "Everything is more than ok,fantastic in fact." Blushing further she bashfully tried to hide her grin under her shirt.  
"Good for you. I'm well pleased for ya." And with that Fletch took his leave. Serena had such affection for Fletch after all he had been through, he still has a heart of gold. 

" Right Mr... Dean isn't it? What seems to be the trouble with taking some bloods from you? " Serena flicked through the blue patient folder as the man began to speak of his fears, Serena then became aware of Bernie's presence on the ward and couldn't help but let her eyes and her mind drift towards her. The patients mumblings were just that and Serena tried to cover the fact that she had completely blanked out everything the man had said to her. She watched Bernie as she stood next to her patients bed her son standing next to her, Serena had always loved her in her scrubs, she had her blonde waves loosely scooped up into a ponytail. Serena began to stare at her exposed neck, a few blonde whips escaping down over her ears.  
" Raf, could you take over here please." Handing the file over to him and leaving before he could protest that she needed to be there. Walking over to Bernie who was consulting with the elderly woman who had been brought in earlier on the horse.  
"Ms Wolfe, could I borrow you?" Looking up from her notes and realising what Serena was hinting at, she stumbled over her words.  
" Of... of course." Handing the file over to Cam to take over. "Keep on your toes, you don't want to fail again!" She muttered under her breath and away from the patients earshot. Slightly huffing at himself Cam took over with getting details from the patient as he watched his mother go off with her new girlfriend and smiled. Despite everything it was nice to see his mum happy for a change. 

Serena lead them to the locker room, closing the door abruptly then homed in on Bernie, kissing her at speed. Pushing her back up against the lockers, they clattered at the force. Bernie gave in to the kisses and pushed her tongue into Serena's mouth, both women unable to control their desire for each other. Bernie's hands uncontrollably cupped Serena's breasts through her top and she could feel Serena's nipples grow and poke through the material. Bernie's left hand wanted more and tugged at the bottom of Serena's black top and up under the wired of her bra, closing her hand over her bare breast. Serena gasped in pleasure and moved her knee between Bernie's legs forcing herself in and finding the point that made Bernie expel a deep low noise of arousal. Bernie caressed and flicked Serena's breast and nipple in time with each thrusting movement of Serena's knee against her pulsating clit. Bernie had to force herself back before things got too serious, using both her hands on Serena's shoulders she gently pushed her back.  
"S..Serena, we need to stop." Serena looked down, both hands on Bernie's hips rubbing her thumbs over them affectionately.  
"I know, sorry it's just that...I needed to feel you close." Serena scooped a loose blonde wave back behind Bernie's ear affectionately and Bernie moved her head round to kiss the palm of Serena's hand that now cupped her face.  
"You know Jason will be in tonight......so..so you know I have to be there with him." Her voice oozed disappointment and guilt. "But your more than welcome to come over...if...if you want? " Bernie who still had her back pressed up against the lockers gave out a sigh and smiled under her fringe. Serena pulled her knee back from between her legs as Bernie regrettably slide her hand out of Serena's warm bra and back under the hem of her top finally resting her fingers round Serena's waist.  
"Would Jason be ok with that, a change in his usual routine I mean?" Serena chuckled under her breath, she had almost forgotten how well Bernie was already aware and incredibly patient and understanding of her and Jason's situation and his needs.  
"I'm sure he would be absolutely fine with it, just be prepared for the dredge of long hours of documentaries he will make you sit and watch with him." Bernie's laugh echoed deep at the back of her throat.  
"I'm sure I can survive that, I'll have you there." Serena raised both eyebrows flirtatiously. "Now Miss Campbell we need to get back to our patients, god knows what Cam is getting up to unsupervised." Serena tutted and stepped back rearranging her clothes and fixing her bra so that her breast sat back in its cup comfortably.  
"You know you should give him a little more credit. It couldn't of been easy for him to get back into medicine, especially being here at Holby where his very talented trauma surgeon mother is so highly regarded and somewhat hard to please at times. Perhaps you could give him a little more recognition hmm?" Serena's word seemed to sink in with Bernie, and she nodded and looked at her feet.  
"Your right, I just want him to do well this time." Serena held her hand rubbing her thumb over her fingers affectionately.  
"I know you do." They both smiled warmly at each other. "Come on, best get back to it. Lead by example and all that." And with that Serena turned and made her way back on the ward, Bernie watched her walk out of the door, her stomach in sexual knots as her eyes focused on the sway of Serena's hips as she walked, following behind her a minute later Bernie whispered to herself and chuckled a confirmation of her racing thoughts.  
"Very much the one!"


	7. After Albies

Chapter 7

Bernie held tightly onto Serena's hand as they left Albies, Cameron decided to stay on and have a couple more drinks to toast his successful day despite Bernie's advice. The night air had a slight chill and Serena shivered and ruffled her scarf higher up her neck.  
"So Cameroon did extraordinarly well today don't you think? Even buying you a drink! Things seem to be on their way to a reconciliation between you two." Bernie freed her hand and switched positions sliding her arm instead inside Serena's, pulling her snug towards her as they took warmth from each other as they made their way back to the car.  
"Well, I'm not sure about that, I have to admit though I did underestimated him today." Serena grinned at her, happy for her partner that her son wasn't giving her a hard time, if anything Bernie had given Cam more of a hard time today.  
"Are you ok to still come back to mine tonight?" Shy with her words like a teenager asking for a first date.  
"If you'll still have me." Serena beamed at Bernie's response and leant in and kissed her on the cheek, Bernie's cool skin so soft under her lips. 

"Jason? Are you home?" Serena fumbled over the doorstep, discarding her bag on the small table that resided in the hallway. Loud mumblings of a man narrating the ins and outs of Ancient Rome echoed from the living room. She looked round at Bernie with an amused smirk, taking off her jacket and scarf then offering to hang up Bernie's things on the coat rack. Leading her down the hallway past the stairs on the left and into the living room.  
"Hello Auntie Serena, hello Bernie. Your twenty minutes later than you said you would be!" His face with a matter of fact expression looking at them both.  
"I'm sorry Jason, we were at Albies and lost track of the time. Have you eaten dinner?" She gestured for Bernie to follow her into the kitchen.  
"Yes, I wasn't Impressed by your leftover cottage pie." Bernie stifled a laugh, she did love Jason's direct approach to life.  
" Well, I am sorry Jason. I'll tell you what it's fish and chip night tomorrow so I'll make up it up to you with a large portion of chips." She called from the kitchen as she placed the three unopened bottles of Shiraz from the previous night that they had had the sense to pack in the boot of the car this morning onto the counter with a clink.  
"With a large battered sausage?" Jason called back.  
"Yes I'm sure I can arrange that Jason." Serena opened the cupboard door next to the fridge and pulled out two large wine glasses.  
"Drink?" She raised both wine glasses up to her face and playfully clinked them in her hands.  
"Oh I very much think so Campbell." Just as Bernie was about to sit herself at the dining room table a voice bellowed from the living room.  
"Are you coming in? We always watch Question time!" Serena rolled her eyes as she poured the red liquid joy of Shiraz in to each glass.  
"You go ahead Bernie. I'll be right behind you with the wine." Bernie went to walk round the table when she was stopped by Serena. "Bernie......thank you for being so good with Jason." She kissed her so tenderly, tasting cigarettes and the wine they had consumed at Albies still residing on her lips. "Make yourself at home won't you?" Bernie nose snuggled her.  
"Of course, I love both you and Jason." And she turned in her usual graceful manner and walked into the living room. Serena's heart almost burst, she couldn't believe how perfect everything was now, after all the turmoil about her feelings and the hurt of Bernie leaving, now they had spent the most amazing night together and she was in her living room with her nephew as natural as anything.  
Serena cradled the very full wine glasses as she made her way into the living room. Jason was sitting crossed legged on the floor in front of the tv, his head resting on his knuckles totally engrossed. Bernie had perched herself at the far end of the sofa behind him, she looked round at Serena as she approached with the wine. Serena kicked her shoes off and sat next to Bernie, their thighs flush with each other, the touch causing a shiver to fizzle throughout Serena's body. Jason had also turned round to look at his aunt as she held out a glass for Bernie to take.  
"You really do drink too much wine Auntie Serena." Shifting herself back against the soft cushions of the sofa, she took a large gulp from her glass.

About half an hour passed when Jason suddenly shot up off the floor.  
"I'm going to bed now, night auntie Serena,night Bernie." And he strode purposefully off, his heavy footsteps thudding with each step of the staircase before either one of them had time to respond with a goodnight back.  
Bernie reached out and scooped Serena's hand into her own, entwining her fingers with hers and holding them tight to her lap. Serena slouched into Bernie's side tiredness starting to take over her body. Bernie moved her arm around her as Serena snuggled in deeper, resting her head on her shoulder. Serena fiddled with the rim of her wine glass with her index finger content and lost in her thoughts. Bernie leant towards Serena and kissed her head, the sweet smelling dark hair so soft against her lips. Serena reached out for the remote control and switched off the tv that was now blaring some brain numbing late night roulette show.  
"We'll just finish this glass then head to bed hmmm? I don't know about you but today has really taken its toll on this old girl." Bernie chuckled and went to stretch her legs forward.  
"At least you have the day off tomorrow Serena, who will entertain me in the locker room?" Unable to resist the playful sexual innuendo with a smirk. "How will I contend with you not being on the ward with me?" Serena made a half laugh under her breath but then sensed that the last sentence was genuine as she looked up at Bernie's gorgeous longing eyes.

Later both of them wearily heaved themselves up from the sofa, Serena helping pull Bernie up to standing. Both discarding the empty wine glasses and bottle on the small coffee table, Serena declaring she would deal with it in the morning. They both quietly tipped toed up the stairs in order not to wake Jason and made their way into Serena's bedroom. It was dark and Serena flicked the light revealing a very feminine bedroom everything neat and in its place. In the corner was a en-suite, in the middle of the room was a large double bed with a brass frame and a quaint chintz design on the bed covers. The room had a fragrance of vanilla and Bernie's heart melted as the room just screamed Serena. They both undressed and snuggled under the cover, they positioned themselves in the bed laying facing each other and for a moment just gazed deep into each other's eyes. No words were spoken between them, only what they were portraying with their intense silent stare. Serena felt Bernie's hand creep under the covers and over the curve above her hips holding her and Serena shuffled closer to her. Still without words they both leant in and kissed each other, the kiss was intimate but not erotic, both too tired to do anything sexual tonight. They pulled back from the kiss, their eyes still closed, saving the sensation of the others lips in to their minds.  
"Goodnight my love." Serena's words but a whisper and she turned over, her naked back now flush with Bernie's. Serena began to drift into sleep and felt Bernie kiss the top of her shoulders as she pulled her hips closer to her, shuffling her head into the nook of her neck.  
"I love you." Bernie said under her breath, half asleep Serena whispered the same. And a few moments later they had both fallen into a deep sleep, content with being utterly wrapped up in each other.


	8. Texts At The Double Major Wolfe

Chapter 8 

The alarm on Bernie's phone range out suddenly and loud,breaking the silence. As she opened her eyes they tried to adjust to the dim light, she began to feel her arm heavy and tingle with numbness and her eyes had now focused on Serena's dark hair. Serena hadn't moved all night, tucked safely next to Bernie and using her arm as a pillow. Leaning close Bernie kissed the back of her head affectionately, Serena moaned under her breath at the feel of her lips on her. At the same time Bernie tried gently to shimmy out from her under her sleepy lover without waking her, she looked so peaceful she didn't have the heart to disturb her rest. Slowly she slipped free and sat up, stretching her arms high above her head to get the life back in her right one. Bernie rose to her feet, feeling the mattress move Serena began to stir and turned reaching out for Bernie only to find the warm space empty. Opening her eyes with a startle, her lethargic eyes searching the room almost in a panic. Bernie turned.  
" Shh... I'm here my love. I'm off to work, go back to sleep darling." Serena rolled onto her side, resting her head up on the palm of her hand. The covers fell loosely over Serena's hips leaving only her navel and breasts naked to the elements. Bernie admired how stunning Serena looked and wished she didn't have a shift. Bernie leaned her body over the edge of the bed and crawled on her hands towards Serena seductively. Arching her back, Bernie's lips found Serena's, the kiss was tender at first then rapidly became deep and erotic. Serena groaned into Bernie's mouth and she felt an intense heat rise in her face. Bernie suddenly drew back, leaving Serena's breath ragged.  
"We'll continue this later Ms Campbell." And with that Serena's eyes followed Bernie as she made her way into the bathroom, a contented smile spreading across her face.

AAU was busier than ever today and Bernie had her Majors head firmly on, she was barely through a 10 minutes of her shift when her mind already jumped ahead to the end of the day. Bernie was beginning to feel the gaping void on the ward with Serena not there but thankfully with the ward being so crazy she jumped fully into army mode. Bernie was dealing with a patient that had come onto the ward that had been involved in a RTA when she felt her phone vibrate inside her scrub pocket. After signing off with the patient and rubbing her hands with hand sanitiser she walked into the office, and picked up her double shot of coffee from the desk that Fletch had kindly gone down to Pulses to grab for her and took a sip,pulling her phone out of her scrubs to see a text from Serena. Her heart jumped and she couldn't help but smile. Swiping her phone she opened the message.

"BEEN THINKING ABOUT YOU ALL MORNING. I WANT YOU. IM NAKED IN BED TOUCHING MY BREASTS IMAGINING YOU. CAN'T WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HERE. S X "

Bernie spat her coffee out with a splutter as she finished reading, her cheeks turning bright red. In disbelief she re-read the text again double checking she had read it correctly. "Right Campbell, two can play at this game."

"AT YOUR DESK NOW,SITTING IN YOUR CHAIR, IMAGINING YOU IN MY LAP KISSING ME AND LETTING YOUR HANDS RIDE UNDER MY SCRUBS xBx "

Bernie hesitated before clicking the send button, she had never been so openly forward with any partner before. Her thumb pressed down on the screen, message sent. Bernie took another sip of her coffee before slipping her phone back into her pocket and headed back out into the ward. She tried to stay focused but she couldn't help but imagine Serena's reaction to her response. Had she taken it too far? Focusing back on her patients she kept busy, springing from one case to the next. Twenty minutes later she felt her phone vibrate once more from her pocket. Bernie took a deep gulp, unable to check it until she had signed off a few patient documents.   
Managing to creep away to a quiet corner of the ward she reached in and pulled out her phone once more, Serena had replied. Almost not wanting to look incase she had made a fool of herself, she swiped open the message.

"MAJOR WOLFE. MY BEDROOM TONIGHT 21 HUNDRED HRS SHARP! YOU'D BETTER GET BACK FROM WORK ON THE DOUBLE. S X "

Bernie broke into a flustered grin, just as she was about to put her phone back in her pocket she felt it vibrate once more in her hand.  
Bernie's heart rate exploded in her chest, she was stunned and very much excited to get back to Serena's.

**************

Serena held her phone in her hand, grinning wildly. She felt a new bravery from this new found sexual awakening and she was throughly enjoying the excitement she got from being provocative. Her phone lit up.

"YES M'AM. ILL CUM ON THE DOUBLE TOO! MAKE SURE YOU WEAR UNDERWEAR YOUR NOT TOO ATTACH TO AS ILL BE RIPPING THEM OFF TONIGHT! "

Serena felt a twinge coming from between her legs, she had never sent sexy texts to this degree before with anybody and she loved it! Getting dressed finally from a rare lazy morning she decided to make the bedroom ready for the nights festivities. She stripped the bed and put on fresh sheets and covers, flipping the fresh duvet over the mattress,making the bed as the scent of fresh gorgeous bedding whipped up her nostrils. Feeling romantic she sprinkled fresh rose petals that's she had taken from her garden over the bed and arranged white candles around the room ready to light on Bernie's arrival.   
Sifting through her wardrobe, Serena tried to construct the sexiest outfit she owned. After much deliberation she found the ideal outfit. She had found a suit that she hadn't worn for years, it was a dark navy blue and was quite figure hugging, which was one of the reasons it had laid dormant in her wardrobe for awhile. To accompany it she had a crisp white shirt and a pair or black low open toe heels. Her phone buzzed from the bedside table behind her. Hanging up her suit over the wardrobe door she turned and went to grab her phone hoping that it was Bernie, and it was!

"THINKING ABOUT ROLLING MY TONGUE OVER YOUR SKIN AND TRACING A LINE DOWN YOUR NECK. I WANT TO MAKE YOU CUM OVER AND OVER AGAIN CAMPBELL!"

Serena felt a wave of arousal sweep over her body and desperately wanted to touch herself to relive the pressure, but decided she wanted to wait until Bernie got here and made good on her promises. Swiping reply with her thumb she began to write.

"MISS WOLFE, YOUR MAKING IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO CONCENTRATE ON ANYTHING OTHER THAN YOUR MOUTH ALL OVER ME. TELL ME MORE OF WHAT YOU WANT TO DO TO ME TONIGHT, IN DETAIL." 

Her thumb hovered over the send button, but her sexual excitement needed to hear the response. Her thumb lowered, message sent!

 

***************

Bernie felt the vibration of another text buzzing from her scrubs. This time she was on her break and had time to sit and read it without hiding away in a corner of the ward. Her eyebrows raised from reading the reply from Serena.  
Smirking as she munched on her sandwich, she sat perched on the edge of her seat at her desk and began to text.

"I AM GOING TO PIN YOUR ARMS OVER YOUR HEAD AND LET MY TONGUE TASTE EVERY INCH OF YOUR NAKED BODY, BEFORE I MAKE LOVE TO YOU SLOWLY ALL NIGHT LONG. " 

About to delete the message fearing she had over stepped the mark in using the term 'making love' was it too early for this?, before Bernie had time to answer this in her own head she was startled by Fletch coming into the office with a clatter, making her jump.  
As she jumped her hand gripped her phone and her finger clicked send by accident.  
"Shit." Swearing under her breath.  
" Sorry Ms Wolfe, bad time?" Looking up at him peering around the door she jumped back into work mode.  
" Of course not Fletch. What did you want?" Tucking her phone back into her pocket and placing her sandwich loosely back into its package to finish off later, she made moves to stand up.  
"We've got a problem in bed 1. Got a patient who a bit hostile." With that Bernie followed Fletch back out onto the ward and back to work.  
A couple of hours had passed and Bernie hadn't felt her phone vibrate, checking it went she could, she still hadn't had a reply from Serena. Her heart panicked as she thought she had scared her off with that last text and in her head was telling herself off for getting carried away in the heat of the moment.

Finally after another hour or so her shift had come to an end, nerves had overtaken her now though as still she hadn't heard from Serena since that text and as she drove back to Serena's she couldn't help but nibble on her bottom lip with apprehension.

Pulling up on Serena's drive, the crunching of the gravel under the tires brought Bernie back from her thoughts. The house looked dark as though no one was home and Bernie felt worried she'd upset Serena. Turning and locking her car with a click of her key-fob, she made her way to the front door, the house looked quiet.   
Reaching out to ring the bell, her finger hovered before she press it, she noticed the door was ajar. On the doorframe was a small folded note pinned there with 'Bernie' hand scribbled on the front. She took a large gulp, was this a goodbye note? She pulled it off and the small pin flew off somewhere into the darkness, unfolding the paper she read the few lines.

"BERNIE, IM WAITING FOR YOU! QUICK MARCH UP THE STAIRS THATS AN ORDER! x S x. "

Bernie let out a deep sigh of relief, her worried frown turned into a cheeky grin as she made her way upstairs. The only light was coming from the crack of Serena's bedroom door that was slightly open. As she opened the door she saw numerous candles flickering around the room, and Serena was laid on her side on the bed surrounded by red rose petals and wearing a stunning sexy navy suit. Bernie's breath caught in her throat at how sexy Serena looked, enticing and beautiful. Resting her weight on her left elbow with her hand on her head and her legs slightly bent in front of her Serena leaned forward exposing her cleavage over her shirt,raising her eyebrow seductively.

" YOUR LATE MAJOR!"

And with a cheeky sexual smile Bernie walked fully into the bedroom and closed the door behind her, tonight was going to be a long night.


	9. Serena Takes Command!

The door clicked shut as Bernie began to walk over to the bed, discarding her bag and jacket on the chair in front of the dressing table while continuing to stare at Serena who had moved onto her back. Serena's eyes never left Bernie's as she approached the edge of the mattress, the grin Bernie had worn since entering the room had grown wider and more sensual with every increasing step she took towards Serena. Climbing onto the bed, Bernie crawled up Serena and taking in a deep lungful of Serena's perfume as her head made it in line with Serena's, their lips almost touching.  
" Well Ms Wolfe, haven't you ever heard of an inappropriate work relationship? " Serena growled in her sexy deep tones. Blushing slightly Bernie opened her mouth to respond but instead found herself plunging her lips onto Serena's, instinct and desire taking over. Serena's arms hooked around Bernie's neck and she deepened the kiss she had been waiting for all day. Before Bernie knew what was happening Serena rolled her lover onto her back and straddled both legs over Bernie's hips pinning her to the bed. Serena released her lips from the intense kiss and took a moment to catch her breath.  
"Tonight you have been court marshalled Major! You will do everything I order you to do.” Serena’s grin exasperating her love of this role play and sense of new found sexual confidence. All Bernie could do was look up at Serena through her blonde fringe that had become extra wild with their desire and feel her face heat up with arousal. Serena’s eyes wandered down Bernies body with a slight raise of her eyebrow.  
“ Major Wolfe your clothes are not standard army issue! Remove them immediately!” A chuckle escaped from Bernies chest from the shock of Serena’s dominance and yet she was immensely turned on. Bernie fumbled her hands to her dark navy shirt to begin to unbutton it, manoeuvring herself as Serena was still on top of her pinning her down to the bed. She heard Serena tut as her hand landed on top of Bernies fingers stopping her unbuttoning further.   
“Major, get in line over there!” Her index finger pointed to the space next to the bedside table. “I want to inspect you as you remove your civvies!”   
Lifting one leg over Bernie and pushing herself off, Serena moved herself to lay at the edge of the bed. Bernie raised herself onto her elbows and looking happily flustered took a deep breath.  
“Yes Ma’am!” Then climbed off the bed and got into line, lifting her hand to her head as she saluted to Serena who had re positioned herself to get the best view.  
“Attention!” Serena’s voiced commanded as Bernie straightened up, lifting her leg and stamping her foot down. Serena chuckled, she was thoroughly enjoying this and extremely turned on by this point and could feel her wetness increasing in her knickers and Bernie hadn’t even taken anything off yet. “Stand at ease soldier!” Bernie widened her legs into a v shape, her hands firmly grasped together behind her back. Now fully in army mode Bernie tried to stifle a cheeky grin. Serena stood up and sauntered over to where Bernie was standing. She ran her fingers over Bernies shirt flicking the buttons that laid between her breasts and moved her mouth close to Bernies ear, so close she could feel Serena’s breath on her face.  
“Civvies off now, that’s an order Major!” Feeling a jolt of electricity down her spine Bernie began to undo her buttons once more working her way down from her chest to her navel as Serena took a step back to watch. Serena felt the heat rising from between her legs and up her body as Bernies shirt fell open at the last button. Obeying orders Bernie let her shirt fall to the ground exposing a very sexy black sports bra. Fumbling with the elastic she gripped her fingers underneath, raising the bra up and over her head, again letting it fall. The slight chill in the air made Bernies nipples stand to attention on their release and Serena couldn’t help but focus on her bare breasts, her mouth slightly open in anticipation. Walking towards Bernie, Serena stopped in front of her grabbing the waistband of her trousers and tugging them up causing friction within Bernies overly aroused clit. Faces almost touching Serena gazed down at Bernies lips desperately resisting the urge to claim them there and then, wanting to keep the roll play going for as long as possible and heightening the urges. Bernie groaned under her breath as her hard nipples brushed against Serena’s suit jacket sending a surge throughout her body once more.  
“ Off now Soldier!” Serena stood her ground as she felt Bernies hand fumbling in between them as she tried to release the buttons and zip. Her hands knocking against Serena’s mound through her own trousers and Serena began to feel herself losing control and wanting to claim Bernies body into her own. Bernies trousers fell to the floor and she kicked her shoes off and stepped out of her trousers in one swift move. Serena could feel the heat emanating from in between Bernies legs and could smell her sweet arousal rising up into her nostrils. Bernie kept her stance as still as possible as she still stood in line. Serena felt the tip of her fingers begin to brush over Bernies toned stomach and travel down. Her fingers came to rest on the elastic of Bernies black knickers and took a sharp intake of breath as she felt the immense heat from Bernie. Serena’s gaze moved from Bernies lips to look up into her dilated eyes, unable to hold back anymore Serena suddenly slid her fingers under the material and moved through Bernies wetness claiming her firmly with the tips of her fingers. Bernie’s legs almost gave way and a deep growling moan escaped from her throat, she was close to orgasm at the first touch. Keeping her army stance the whole time as Serena’s fingers moved and swirled hitting her clit in sporadic bursts. Serena lean up and kissed Bernie hard and fast, at this Bernie relaxed her army stance and grabbed Serena’s hips pulling her into her and pinning Serena’s hand in place not letting her step back. Their hips began to thrust against each other in rhythm with Serena’s swirls around Bernies clit. Her fingers now deeper and harder as she could feel Bernie on the edge of climax, both women moaning loudly against the others mouths as their tongues manically clashed repeatedly. Bernies hands moved down to Serena’s bum and her fingers dug deep as Bernie used her hands to rock Serena’s hips in to a deep controlled thrust against her as her orgasm near the edge. Bernie broke away from the kiss as a deep guttural scream exploded out of her as she came hard on Serena’s hand. Both women panting and moaning with pleasure. Serena held Bernie up as the remaining shots of orgasm spluttered through her body and her limbs gradually became limp. Serena kissed all around Bernies face and her forehead before she gently placed a kiss on her lips.   
“Serena, I really do love you.” The sudden change from role play sex to romance took Serena back and she felt her heart skip. Taking Bernie into a full embrace and burying her face into Bernies neck, kissing the dip before fully resting her head there.  
“I love you too.” And with that Serena took Bernie by the hand and went to lead her to bed expecting they would fall asleep. She felt Bernie start to take off Serena’s suit jacket from behind and begin to kiss the back of her neck.  
“ I want you.” She whispered into her ear causing Serena’s legs to buckle. She turned round swiftly and they kissed passionately. The night was far from over!


	10. Ghosts of The Red Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red phone rings, a trauma patient comes in, a test of love and loyalty.
> 
> Thanks for all your kind comments, I get shy about my writing so thank you all xx hope you like all the upcoming chapters :)

Bernie sat in the office tapping a pen on her desk intermittently as she riffled through her backlog of paperwork, her eyes felt sore with tiredness having already pulled a 10 hour shift. Not helped by another sleepless but passionate night with Serena! The thought of this made her smirk. AAU had been extremely busy because of a serious RTA, the pile up on the motorway involved four cars and several patients had been admitted through the trauma bay. Serena wasn’t due in for another hour so Bernie had taken the burden of sole lead in her stride. However she had felt the void of Serena not being by her side during the rush.  
Life on AAU had settled down over the last half hour and Bernie took the opportunity for a brief time out. Lost in her lethargic thoughts, Bernie was brought back to reality with the sudden sound of the door clunking open. Looking up she saw the sweet innocent face of Jason grinning around the frame of the door, his glasses pushed high up the ridge of his nose.  
“ Aunty Bernie, Fletcher told me to bring you a cup of rocket fuel although the lady at Pulses said they didn’t have any rocket fuel. She gave me coffee instead and said this is the next best thing.” Bernie smiled warmly, she loved Jason’s take on the world. Walking towards her desk holding out the cup,she reached out and took the cup from him with a smile.  
“Thank you Jason.” Blowing through the small opening on the plastic lid, cooling it before she brought it to her lips.  
“ You really shouldn’t drink rocket fuel you know it’s very bad for you, I think you should stick to coffee. Although caffeine is very bad for your health too!.”  
Bernies stifled laugh escaped into her take away cup, placing it on the desk and wiping a drip of coffee from the corner of her mouth with her thumb.  
“ You’re quite right Jason, thank you.” Bernie’s warm tone with him made Jason grin. Bernie swung back round to her desk getting back to plowing through her workload as Jason stopped before he got to the door and turned.  
“Are you and Aunty Serena gong to have sex again tonight? It’s just you’ve woken me up twice now in two nights.”  
Bernies sudden intake of breath at his bluntness caused a spluttery cough and she couldn’t fully look Jason in the eye.  
“ Er probably not no, I...I think I’ll be going straight to sleep tonight. Sorry if we kept you up Jason.” She could feel a slight flush of embarrassment reddening her cheeks.  
“That’s ok, Fletch has promised to find me some earplugs from the storeroom.” His grin spread across his face and he turned on his heels and strode off. Bernies mouth was open in dismay at the thought of Fletch knowing about her sex life. Just as she was pondering over that thought Serena came bounding in.  
“ Was that my charming nephew I saw leaving here, what did he want? Everything ok I hope.” Bernie stood up to meet her and kissed her lovingly on the cheek and Serena broke into a bashful elated grin.  
“ Erm, no... nothing of importance, he and Fletch thought I was in need of some liquid rocket fuel.” Bernie thinking it best not to tell Serena just yet that their love making might be doing the rounds of the hospital. Serena was shuffling her jacket off her shoulders and fiddling her windswept hair back into place,hanging her jacket up she placed her briefcase on the desk as she flicked through the paperwork that was already waiting for her.  
“ You’re early, couldn’t keep away from the delights of Holby? Or is it a particular someone you couldn’t stay away from?” Bernies flirtations enticing Serena to look round and raise an eyebrow in response back.  
“ Well if you mean that certain someone who kept me up until 3 this morning and then left me in bed too excited to sleep!” Bernie seductively circled the lid on her coffee cup with her index finger while grinning at Serena through her shaggy blonde fringe, the same sexy grin that drove Serena crazy with lust.  
“ Don’t you give me that look, you know what that does to me.” Serena teased back at her. “Do not start something we can’t finish! Anyway back to work misses, how has the ward been?” Serena took a seat at her desk and checked the overflowing inbox of her emails, determined to make the most of being in early for her shift.  
“We had a major RTA, a four car pile up. Things were busy for a while but nothing I couldn’t handle.” Serena looked up and directly into Bernies eyes and lovingly smiled, she loved how strong and together Bernie always seemed, and how lucky she was to be close enough to her to see her vulnerabilities. “I missed you.” Bernie added as she beamed at Serena with a look of pure love. Before Serena had a chance to respond the loud ringing of the red phone broke and both looked at each other before leaping into action to face the incoming emergency.

Fletch approached them.  
“What have we got?” Serena’s voice adopting her stern professional tone.  
“Major incident, explosion of some kind. Trauma wound to the abdomen, severe eternal bleeding. Patient has been unconscious since paramedics arrived...”  
Fletch was interrupted by the clatter of the doors as the trolley crashed though them and they all swarmed around to begin work on the patient. Paramedics handed her notes to Bernie on route to the trauma bay and Fletch continued his information and they began to asses her. Serena looked round as Bernie had stopped dead a few paces behind.  
“Bernie?” Serena’s voice full of worry and confusion. The machines started to beep and wail manically as the patient began struggling to cling to life.  
“Do we have her name?” Serena inquired to Fletch as she opened each one of her patients eyelids,checking her pupils.  
“Yeh.. it’s...”  
“ALEX.” Bernies voice broke from behind them. Serena looked round sharply,stethoscope still in her ears as she looked at Bernie who had walked towards Alex and begun to check her obs and assess her.  
“Bernie....” Serena’s voice stern but with a concerned warmth.  
“Right, let’s get her prepped for theatre ASAP.....”  
“BERNIE!” Serena’s voice now commanding. “You’re too close to the patient, step away and let us handle it.” Bernie heard her but her army brain had already kicked in and locked into action and continued working on Alex.  
“MS. WOLFE! Step away...” Serena’s voice went from stern to loving in a split second as Serena stepped beside her and embraced her hand onto Bernies arm with tenderness. Bernies concerned eyes looked into Serena’s and knew she was right as her eyes scanned the rest of the trauma bay where Fletch and the team were looking at her. “I’ll look after her I promise” Serena smiled a reassuring look then turned and switched into surgeon mode. “Right, lets get her into theatre please.” Serena left Bernies side who was standing there looking down at a broken and bruised Alex with a mixture of feelings and fears and they began to wheel her out of the trauma bay and into theatre.  
“Fletch, keep an eye on Bernie for me.” Serena whispered under her breath as she had to turn and leave her distraught partner behind. Swallowing down all her worries and fears and focusing back to the task at hand. 

An hour and a half went by and Bernie did her best to get on with her work and keep the ward running smoothly. Despite her best efforts she couldn’t help but keep looking at the clock and watching as the hands ticked the minutes away painfully slowly. Eventually Bernie couldn’t hold back and got Fletch to take over the ward as she went to view what was happening in theatre.  
Looking though the glass she saw Serena in her scrubs and leopard print scrub hat concentrating hard trying to repair the damage done to the abdomen. Serena felt Bernies presents and looked up.  
“Ms Wolfe, you need to leave and go back to the ward.” Bernie pressed her finger hard down on the intercom button as though she needed the support of the wall.  
“I know,I just want to know how she is doing?” Bernie’s forehead now permanently in a knitted frown. Hearing the genuine upset in Bernies voice Serena gave a sigh.  
“It was touch and go for awhile, we struggling keeping her obs stable. She has massive internal bleeding and blood loss. I’ve done my best to repair the trauma to the stomach. All we can do now is stitch the wound and wait for the outcome when she is in recovery.” Serena forced a comforting half smile from under her mask and saw the look in Bernies eyes and Serena couldn’t help but get a twinge of fear in her stomach as she held a Scutcher in her hand about to finish up on her lovers ex partner. Serena reprimanded herself at the inappropriately timed thoughts about her love life however she did feel tremendous fear that now Bernies ex is here in the hospital that she will lose the love of her life. Swallowing her thoughts down hard and forcing the feelings back down before they became overwhelming she began to stitch the wound. “Now Bernie please go back to the ward and trust me, I’ll do all I can but I need to focus.” And with that Serena’s head went down and continued her work in closing vast open wound. All Bernie could do was stand there for a few minutes her own arms cradling themselves before she turned on her heels and marched out. 

Another forty five minutes went by before Serena finally emerged from theatre and made her way back to the office were she found Bernie immersed in some paperwork. Bernie snapped her head up and jumped up from her chair, her face expressed the worry she had been going through.  
“She’s stable and in recovery, she crashed several times but we eventually got her back. We just need to wait.” Serena looked down more worried about Bernies reaction to her ex being here and if she would lose her to Alex in the end, thoughts she desperately tried hard to stop thinking about. Bernies shoulder dropped and she grabbed Serena into the most loving embrace, Serena, exhausted, melted into the nook of Bernies neck and breathed her sweet scent in, making a memory just incase she lost her.  
“Thank you” Bernie whispered into her ear. Serena felt a twinge of jealously, far too much for her to handle and she backed up and squeezed Bernies forearms more in a friend way. She felt herself withdraw emotionally, convincing herself that this new found love was over now and preparing her defences to prevent too much hurt and heartbreak.  
“Well I need to go and change out of these scrubs.” Serena’s voice seemed distant. Bernie noticed the change in her lover.  
“Are you ok, you look tired darling.” Bernie stroked a loose piece of hair on Serena’s forehead with the tip of her index finger. Serena stomach flipped at her touch and closed her eyes.  
“Are..... are you ok? I’m mean Alex was ...an ...erm ....important woman in your life......you....erm love her ..and...”  
“Serena.” Bernies voice now soft as she removed her index finger from her forehead to Serena’s chin and lifted her head up. Bernies lips met Serena’s so tenderly as though it was their first kiss all over again. Serena’s heart rate raced as she felt the warmth of Bernies mouth envelope hers. She wanted to just take Bernie into her arms there and then and never let go. Bernie withdrew her lips and held Serena by the hips. “ Alex is in the past. I care about her as we have been through a lot together but it’s you that I’m ‘IN’ love with.” Serena felt her eyes well up slightly and tried to remain in control of her emotions.  
“I love you Bernie.” Was all she could manage to say. Raf then opened the door, breaking the moment.  
“Sorry to interrupt but we have a issue with Mr Langford in bed 5.” His broad Scottish accent rippling through the room.  
“Ok I’ll handle it.” Bernie responded as she released her grip from Serena’s hips and smiled at her reassuringly. Raf left and headed back onto the ward.  
“Will..... erm ......will you be coming over tonight?” Serena’s voice filled with venerability as she watched Bernies eyes flick back from following Raf and looked directly into her love’s eyes and smiled as though Serena was being silly.  
“Of course, if you still want me that is? Although .....” A sexy smirk grew on Bernies face. “Apparently we need to control our love making as Jason informed me this morning that we have kept him up for two nights running! Not at all in keeping with his routine.“ Serena looked up from the floor shocked but to see Bernie still smirking with amusement but she couldn’t help but join in with the chuckling and then brought Bernie in close for another long tender kiss.  
“Well I’m afraid that Jason will be kept up for a third night in a row then tonight?” Serena seductively whispered into Bernies ear with a sexy smile on her face. Bernie felt the impact of Serena’s words in between her legs as tingles of excitement sparked down her legs. Despite her day all Bernie wanted to do was wrap herself around the woman she loves.......Serena Campbell.


End file.
